1. Field of invention
This invention relates to devices which make it easier for the user to floss the teeth.
2. Prior Art
The awkwardness of the present method of flossing the teeth has been recognized for many years. Many devices have been patented to alleviate this situation. Most of the devices, however, deal with a method of holding the floss, in a device, while flossing the teeth, thus avoiding the discomfort of the floss wound around the fingers and to keep the fingers directly out of the mouth. None of these devices have "caught on," perhaps because they require too much time to attach the floss to them.
The present invention takes a different approach to the difficulty in flossing the teeth. It is recognized that the hands and fingers are better able to hold and guide the floss; however, the present method of wrapping the floss around the fingers is awkward and difficult for the old, young, or those with hand problems. Floss in a loop of approximately three inches in diameter is easily held, making flossing the teeth much less difficult. At the present time floss is sold wound on spools and to get a loop one must tie one's own. Dental floss is relatively thin and unruly, making it time-consuming to knot. The present invention makes tying dental floss into loops easier; it will encourage more people to floss their teeth. Anyone with a reasonable amount of dexterity should be able to use the present invention.